CHARMED NIGHT
by alex-p32
Summary: La profecía dijo que las embrujadas nacerian despues de tres generaciones. Pero lo que no sabiamos es que, otras tres generaciones despues, nacerían los CHARMED NIGHT, mucho mas poderosos que ellas, dispuestos a combatir contra el mal.
1. AQUI LLEGA ALGO MAGICO

CHARMED NIGHT

PROLOGO

* * *

Todos sabemos que las embrujadas nacieron despues de tres generaciones en las que las brujas que nacían iban siendo mas y mas poderosas, hasta que aparecieron ellas, que fueron las mas fuertes de todas. 

Sin embargo, la profecía no se observaba bien en algunos trozos. Pero ahora sabemos lo que ponía:_ "las Embrujadas naceran tras tres generaciones _

_en las que la magia irá evolucionando. Pero ellas_

_no seran las más poderosas brujas que haya habido jamas._

_Habrá que esperar otras tres generaciones mas para que_

_nazcan los mas poderosos brujos que el mundo haya conocido._

_No se conoceran de nada, solo tendran en común una cosa:_

_Los tres seran huerfanos"_

Situemonos, las embrujadas han muerto, Wyatt y Chris han muerto. Y las siguientes generaciones también. Nos encontramos exactamente tres generaciones después de Piper, Phoebe y Paige.

capitulo 1: AQUÍ LLEGA ALGO MAGICO

Atardecía, al sol le quedaban pocas minutosde luz. Un muchacho de unos 19 años caminaba lentamente por la acera, cargando con una maleta. Parecía que buscaba algo, un lugar en concreto, sacó un papel de su bolsillo, lo leyó y miró a su alrededor, entonces la vió.

Una preciosa casa de estilo victoriano, con las paredes de color rosa, grandes ventanas y una cristalera en la puerta.

El chico se acercó, los ultimos rayos de sol iluminaban los lugares cercanos a la casa. Estos rayos molestaron ligeramente a los ojos verdes oscuro del chico y se tapó la cara.

El muchacho se llamaba Antón, era delgado y moreno. No tenía familia, venía de un orfanato en el que había vivido toda su vida.

Hacía pocos días, un mensaje llegó para él: iba a ser adoptado por una familia, junto a la carta venía la dirección de la casa escrita en un papel. En la carta solo ponía que debía estar el miercoles al atardecer cerca de esa casa.

Antón sabía que eran unas indicaciones muy raras, pero quería salir de una vez de ese orfanato. Había sido bastante feliz allí, pero 14 años era mucho tiempo para estar en el mismo sitio.

Antón resopló, dejó la maleta en el suelo y esperó cerca de la puerta de la casa. En la carta no decía nada de entrar en ella. Miró a su alrededor y se sentó en un arriate que había cerca suya.

Minutos después, salío de entre las sombras de la cada vez más oscura calle, una chica de la misma edad que Antón.

La muchacha se llamaba Marie. Tenía el pelo oscuro, practicamente negro, liso y le llegaba a los hombros. Al igual que Antón, le habían dejado en un orfanato, nada más nacer, y había recibido la misma carta.

Cuando Marie vió a Antón, se alegró un poco. Le daba miedo quedarse sola enfrente de una casa cuando estaba atardeciendo.

Marie se acercó al arriate donde estaba sentado Antón, pero antes de que pudieran cruzar palabra, otro chico aparecio por la calle principal, tambien con una maleta.

El muchacho tenía el pelo claro, casi rubio, y los ojos azules, de unos 14 años, al igual que los otros dos. Tambien venía de un orfanato y había recibido la misma carta que Antón y Marie.

El chico se llamaba Mike.

Los tres se acercaron y se quedaron mirandose unos a otros. Era una situacion muy extraña.

-¿os han enviado esta carta?- dijo al fin Antón, sacando el sobre.

-Si-respondio Marie cada vez mas extrañada

-¿Venis de un orfanato?-preguntó Mike al ver las pegatinas de los orfanatos en las maletas

-Sí-respondieron Antón y Marie a la vez

-Yo también-dijo Mike abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Y tampoco teneis ni idea de porque estais aqui. ¿verdad?-aventuró Antón

-Pues la verdad es que no-dijo Marie sonriendo.

-¿Nos habrán adoptado a los tres la misma familia?-dijo Mike

-Puede ser-respondió Marie-, pero sería muy raro, adoptar a tres jovenes de golpe.

Los tres miraron alrededor, el sol , que extrañamente parecía más cercano a ellos y más grande, se _escondía_ poco a poco.

-Me encantan las puestas de sol-suspiró Marie- ¿a vosotros no?

-Yo las veia siempre que podía en el orfanato-dijo Antón girandose hacía el sol.

-A mi tambien me gustan mucho-dijo Mike fijando la vista también en el sol.

El brillante astro, estaba a punto de esconderse del todo, los ultimos rayos se reflejaban e iban desapareciendo.

Entonces sucedio, el ultimo rayo, que el sol despidió antes de esconderse, dio contra los tres adolescentes, éstos brillaron con una resplandeciente luz blanca. Todo se llenó de luminosidad y cuando desapareció por completó el sol, todo cesó.

Antón, Marie y Mike se miraron asustados, sin saber que había pasado.

De pronto, las ventanas y la puerta de la fachada de la casase abrieron de golpe, y del interior de la mansion salió una voz que decía:

"_Del ultimo rayo de sol, saldran los poderes_

_ que recibiran los perdidos, quienes por fin,_

_ encontraran su destino._

_ Tras tres generaciones de espera, nacen los_

_ Elegidos, destinados a acabar con el Mal_

_ utilizando las armas del Bien._

_ Ellos son los CHARMED NIGHT"_

La voz se fue haciendo cada vez más clara hasta que una anciana salio de la mansion y dijo:

-Bienvenidos a vuestro Destino.


	2. UN MUNDO MALO

ACLARACIONES-5 AÑOS DESPUES-

N/A: weno, si os habeis leido el primer capitulo ya sabeis de que va este fic. Este segundo capitulo empieza 5 años despues del primer capitulo.

Os voy a resumir todo lo que ha pasado en esos 5 años.

La anciana que salió de la casa, quien murió meses despues, les contó que eran los CHARMED NIGHT, que tenían poderes y que sus antepasadas fueron las embrujadas, y como ellas, deben luchar contra demonios y hechiceros, que amenazan mas que nunca, ya que despues de morir las embrujadas, han logrado hacerse con mucho poder y son mas peligrosos que nunca.

la antepasada de Antón fue Piper. Y al igual que ella, Antón tiene dos poderes: paralizar y hacer explotar las cosas (y los demonios), los tiene muy bien controlados

La antepasada de Marie fue Phoebe. Los poderes de Marie son premonición, y además unos poderes nuevos. Marie puede crear una especie de lamina rectangular, que la protege como un escudo, además puede modificar el tamaño de esta lamina, puede ser tan grande como ella para protegerse, pero tambien puede hacerla tan pequeña como la palma de su mano, para tirarla contra los demonios. Marie tiene muy bien controlados sus poderes, despues de 5 años de practica.

Por ultimo, la antepasada de Mike fue Paige. Mike tiene los poderes de un luz blanca: orbitar y mover las cosas y lanzarlas mediante orbitacion, además puede lanzar unas bolas que estan hechas de luces blancas. Por ultimo, hace poco que ha aprendido a curar, cosa que no habia podido en 5 años, pero todavía no tiene controlado este poder, por ahora, solo puede curar a Antón y Marie, y solo algunas veces.

Durante 5 años han ido combatiendo con infinidad de demonios, pero en los ultimos años un grupo de hechiceros han ido acaparando poder, ellos son Los Cuatro Malignos. Son los más poderosos con los que se han enfrentado, ya que han conseguido el Libro de los Muertos, que es igual que el libro de las Sombras, pero con hechizos y conjuros que se pueden usar para el este libro han conseguido ser los que mandan en la ciudad, ya que se han convertido en los alcaldes o en los diputados, y usaban su influencia para ir apoderandose mas y mas de la situacion, pero la gente de la ciudad no se daba cuenta de nada.

Tambien, hacía un año que Antón había descubierto que tenía una hermana mayor, Andra, pero ella no había podido ser una Charmed porque la adoptaron nada más nacer, y por lo tanto la profecía no se cumpliría.

Tomy, el Luz Blanca de la Embrujadas durante estos 5 años, al conocer a Andra, se enamoró de ella y se casaron, y ahora Andra está embarazada, de 9 meses.

En estos instantes, Antón, Marie y Mike están buscando como vencer a Los Cuatro, pues saben que estan planeando acabar con el mundo un día muy cercano.

N/A: Por ultimo debeis saber que cada capitulo de este fic sería como un episodio de television de alguna serie. Por lo tanto un capitulo sera bastante largo.

Sabiendo todo esto, empieza el 2º capitulo.

* * *

capitulo 2: UN MUNDO MALO 

En la mansión, los animos estaban muy alterados, Antón revolvía las hoja del libro de las sombras, Marie escribía conjuros con rapidez y Mike buscaba en el ordenador magico.(este invento se lo había dado Tomy, su Luz Blanca, y contenía mucha informacion sobre demonios, era un complemento perfecto para buscar, junto al Libro de las sombras)

-Nada-dijo Antón cerrando el Libro-, no hay nada, no podemos vencerles mientras tengan ese Libro de los Muertos, además son cuatro.

-Bueno, ya he escrito todos los conjuros que he pensado-dijo Marie soltando el boligrafo-ahora me tengo que ir a trabajar, voy a llegar tarde para ir preparandome las noticias. (Marie presentaba los telediarios en una cadena de television)

-Si yo tambien debo irme-dijo Mike- mi turno empieza dentro de media hora. (Mike trabajaba de médico en un hospital)

-Si, eso iros todos-dijo Antón con ironía-, yo me quedaré aqui solo, buscando.(Antón había tenido una tienda, pero no acudían muchos clientes y había tenido que cerrarla)

Mike y Marie rieron mientras se iban, sabían que Antón lo decía en broma, siempre hablaba con ironía, como su antepasada.

Despues de quedarse solo, Antón volvió a repasar el Libro de las Sombras, pero diez minutos despues se cans

-Esto es imposible-dijo en voz alta-llevamos una semana buscando y no hay manera, necesitamos ayuda.

De pronto, empezaron a oirse voces que provenían del salón, Antón se acercó y vió que era la television, que se había encendido.

-¿quien ha sido?-dijo Antón.

Iba a apagar la tele cuando oyó la palabra "alcalde". Muy interesado, Antón subió el volumen.

-" el alcalde y sus diputados han hecho un comunicado para toda la ciudad, quieren que esta noche vayamos todos a la plaza Mayor, porque tienen algo muy importante que decirnos y quieren que vayamos todos, sin excepción.

-Por fin, descubrí algo- dijo Antón muy contento- ahora solo tenemos que ir esta noche allí, bien cargados de pociones y hechizos... ¡Tomy!

En un remolino de luces blancas apareció el Luz Blanca, junto a su mujer.

-¡Hermanita!-dijo Antón al ver a Andra-¿como estas?

-Pues no muy bien-dijo Andra tocandose la barriga-precisamente venía para hablar con Mike, me duele mucho.

-Pues ahora está en el hospital, pero id allí -dijo dirigiendose a Tomy- seguro que puede verte un momento

-No te preocupes, Mike es el mejor medico de la ciudad-dijo Antón a su hermana, seguro que puede curarte.

Tomy y Andra orbitaron hacia el hospital.

Horas depues, Marie llegó a la casa.

-¿te has enterado?-le preguntó Marie a Antón nada más llegar

-¿de lo de los Cuatro?, si, salió en la tele

-ha llegado la noticia a los estudios, he tenido que darla en el telediario.

-¿que crees que traman?-le preguntó Antón.

-nada bueno, seguro-dijo Marie-pero hay que ir esta noche no?

-Por supuesto

En ese momento, apareció Mike.

-¿que pasa con mi hermana?-le preguntó Antón.

-Pues tiene un problema-dijo Mike bajando la cabeza

-¿que le pasa?-dijo Antón preocupado

-El bebé que lleva está ya de 9 meses y medio-explicó Mike con calma-y todavía no tiene sintomas de dar a luz, si sigue creciendo el bebe, va a ser muy dificil sacarlo porque va a ser demasiado grande. Andra podría morir en el parto.

-Oh Dios mio!-exclamó Marie tapandose la boca.

-Tienes que ayudarla, Mike-le dijo Antón desesperado- tienes que hacer algo para salvarla

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. Si no da a luz en las siguientes horas, le provocaré el parto y esta noche la ingresaré en el hospital. Yo la atender

-Que bien, espero que todo vaya normalmente-dijo Antón mas tranquilo

-Pero esta noche tenemos que ir a la Plaza Mayor, ¿recuerdas?-le dijo Marie a Antón-tal vez necesitemos el Poder de Tres

-Pues tendrá que ser suficiente con el poder de dos-dijo Antón

-Tienes razón-dijo Marie-, tu hermana es lo primero

-Ahora tengo que irme-dijo Mike-debo explicarle a tu hermana como tiene que hacerlo esta noche-y orbitó.

-Señores-dijo Antón-a armarse.

Estuvieron toda la tarde creando pociones y escribiendo conjuros. Muy pronto llenaron la cocina de vapores verdes y olores muy fuertes.

-Bueno, si no se destruyen con las pociones-decía Marie mientras cargaba con una olla maloliente-, los matará el olor de esto.

Cuando ya lo tenían todo listo, apareció Tomy, muy angustiado

-Rapido, Andra se ha puesto de parto.

-¿y que vamos a hacer nosotros?-preguntó Marie

-Nadie se debe enterar de que Andra está de parto-explicó Tomy-, yo soy luz blanca, y si el bebe nace entre lucecitas?, debeis despistarlos

-Esta bien-dijo Antón-llevanos, ve..ve

Con las prisas, Marie solo pudo cojer un botecito de cristal con poción

Instantes despues aparecieron en un rincon del hospital.

-Distraed como podais al guardia-les explicó Tomy-orbitaré a Mike y a Andra aquí y pasaremos detras vuestra.

Mientras Antón le pedía al guarda que si podía llevarlo a radiografias, Marie vigilaba.

Mike y Andra pasaron y por suerte, nadie los vio.

-¿ya han pasado?-dijo Antón al volver

-si, ahora tenemos que irnos a la Plaza.

En diez minutos llegaron. Multitud de gente se agolpaba detras de unas vallas, que dejaban un gran espacio en medio, allí estaban los cuatro, de pie y en silencio.

Antón y Marie se acercaron todo lo que pudieron, observando lo que pasaba.

Por fin, habló el jefe de los Cuatro:

-en breves minutos, vereis por lo que os he llamado

Antón y Marie se miraron.

EN el hospital, Mike asistía a Andra, que ya estaba dando a luz.

-vamos, un poco más.

Pero Mike sabía que algo no iba bien.

EN la plaza, los Cuatro habían empezado a recitar un conjuro, hablaban en un idioma inteligible.

-¿que estan diciendo?-dijo Antón

-Debe ser un hechizo del Libro de los Muertos, hablan en un idioma oscuro.

-creo que es un hechizo de convocatoria.

Cuando los Cuatro terminaron el conjuro, se hizo el silencio. La gente estaba muy extrañada por lo que habían hecho, pero nadie hablaba.

Antón susurró: - Mira eso

Antón señalaba un puntito en el cielo, que se veia a lo lejos. pero poco a poco se acercaba y se hacía mas grande.

Marie se levantó.

-¿que demonios es eso?

-acercemonos-dijo Antón, incorporandose y saltando las vallas.

Nadie les dijo nada, porque todo el mundo miraba la forma que se iba acercando mas y mas.

Entonces lo vieron.

Un gran esqueleto montado en un caballo, tambien esqueletico, surcaba el cielo lentamente. El jinete iba acompañado por un temblor de tierra que se iba haciendo mas fuerte cuanto mas se acercaba.

Era tal el movimiento que algunos edificios empezaron a derrumbarse. La gente gritaba asustada.

-Dios Santo-dijo Marie asustada

-Tenemos que detenerlo-dijo Antón echando a correr- ¡vamos!

El esqueleto, que estaba a pocos metros por encima del suelo amenazaba con aplastar a la multitud.

Antón intentó explotar al esqueleto, pero no sucedió nada.

Tambien Marie le lanzó una de sus laminas pero el esqueleto la esquivó facilmente

-dificil-dijo Antón

-Muy dificil-dijo Marie sacando la pocion del bosillo-veamos con esto

Marie lanzo la pocion, que explotó contra el esqueleto, saltaron algunas chispas, pero el ser no se inmutó.

-No nos queda mas-dijo Marie preocupada

-Tenemos problemas.

Los temblores que acompañaban al esqueleto se hicieron casi insoportables.

En el hospital, los cimientos estaban a punto de ceder.

El bebé de Andra no había salido.

Mike se disponía a hacerle la cesarea cuando las paredes empezaron a derrumbarse.

entonces apareció Tomy.

-Salgamos de aquí-dijo orbitandolos

El esqueleto movio el brazo y provocó una gran onda expansiva, que pasó por toda la ciudad, y en ese momento, Tomy pasaba orbitando, lo que hizo que calleran al suelo.

Andra no se había hecho nada, pero la situacion era critica.

El esqueleto volvio a lanzar otra onda, que cubrió todo de oscuridad.

Cuando esta onda golpeo a Tomy este desapareci

Pero cuando llegó la onda donde estaban Mike y Andra, surgió una cupula que los protegió a los dos.

Aunque estaban relativamente encerrados, a Mike solo le preocupaba salvar a Andra que corria mas peligro que nunca.

Pero allí, tirados en el suelo, no podía abrir a Andra, pero estaba claro que el bebe era demasiado grande.

-Un esfuerzo Andra...

Entonces Mike empezó a ver una cabecita...

Antón y Marie tenían tambien problemas.Había empezado a llover y tenían heridas por todo el cuerpo, habían salido despedidos varias veces contra el suelo.

-No podemos-decía Marie debilmente-no podemos

-El poder de tres es la unica solucion-dijo Antón- vamos a por Mike.

Mike sacaba lentamente al bebé, la oscuridad era cada vez mayor y llovía mucho, pero dentro de la cupula, habia una luz tenue y estaba seco.

Como Antón y Andra corrian hacia el hospital, no se dieron cuenta de que el esqueleto fue como un rayo, directo hacia los Cuatro, y sorprendentemente se metio en cada uno de ellos.

-Ahora sacaremos la maldad de todos los que hay aquí y destruiremos el mundo-dijo uno de los Cuatro.

Los Cuatro se fundieron en uno solo y empezó a crecer hasta convertirse en un monstruo gigantesco, luego levanto el brazo y unas pequeñas bolas oscuras empezaron a salir de todo el mundo y se metieron en el monstruo.

Incluso de Andra salió una bola de maldad. Y justo cuando salió, dio a luz

el bebe salió por completo, y Mike lo cogió.

De pronto, el bebé empezó a brillar con mucha intensidad y de el salio una gran onda blanca que cubrió todo, del mismo modo en el que la onda oscura lo había hecho antes.

En ese momento, llegaron Antón y Marie.

-Dios mio, el bebe-dijo Antón

-es un milagro-dijo Marie

la onda del bebe fue directa al gigantesco monstruo que se desvanecio, pero antes de hacerlo del todo, se pudieron ver fugazmente a los Cuatro Malignos

Las nubes de lluvia se abrian y dejaban paso al sol que iluminaba a los tres charmed, al bebe y a su madre.

Todos estaban mojados, ya que la cupula había desparecido.

Mike envolvio al niño con una manta que había llevado Andra.

-dejame coger a mi sobrino-dijo Antón-¿como esta Andra?

Los tres se acercaron a la mujer... no se movía

-Oh no-dijo Marie

-Mike curala-dijo Antón desesperado-curala

Mike coloco las manos encima de Andra, lo intentó durante mucho tiempo, pero no pasó nada. Eso solo podía significar...

-Ha muerto.


End file.
